


Why have one when you can have two?

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) Jordan and Eddie both like Seamus and they fight over him until Seamus shows them that they're better all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why have one when you can have two?

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents otfebruary a month for /your/ ot3s - send your prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com (hurry, only a week left of ot3 month and then its a free for all again!)

“Man, I’m hungry.” Seamus complained as he, Jordan and Eddie slumped over their textbooks. They’d been studying all night and in their panic to ensure they’d learnt everything, they’d forgotten about dinner. Now, at 3am, Seamus’ stomach was making sure he was paying for it.

“I’ll go get you something.” Eddie piped up as he quite happily dropped his pencil.

“What do you want?” Jordan asked at the same time and Seamus missed the glare the two shot at each other. The blond shrugged as he nibbled at the end of his own pencil.

“I don’t know, I just fancy food – you know?” Seamus murmured.

“I can cook you a pizza, I’ve got some in my freezer.” Eddie said as he jumped to his feet.

“No one wants your leftover pizza Eddie,” Jordan said snidely, “I can order us some take out.”

“But I don’t have any money.” Seamus sighed, he’d emptied his bank account earlier that week and he didn’t expect any money anytime soon.

“I’ll pay.” Jordan and Eddie said in unison.

 

 

Seamus laughed at their eagerness and he shook his head,

“If you want, I promise to pay you back.” Seamus grinned. Both of his friends scoffed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Eddie said as he patted Seamus’ knee. Jordan frowned at the contact.

“Consider it my treat.” Jordan smiled as he leaned over to wrap an arm around Seamus’ shoulders.

“All right, all right – just hurry up and order it before I die.” Seamus complained as his stomach vocally cried out. Eddie laughed and tickled Seamus’ stomach playfully before he stood to leave so that he could grab a menu he knew he had left in his dorm.

“Eddie, where are you going?” Jordan asked as he pressed something on his phone.

“Uh, I’m going to get the menu?” Eddie scoffed.

“It’s all right, I’ve got it here.” Jordan lifted his phone, “Seamus, what pizza do you want?” Jordan asked and Eddie scowled at the back of his head.

 

 

oOo

 

 

By the time the pizza came, all three boys were ravenous. Jordan received it from the delivery guy and paid, called it his treat. Eddie frowned at the gesture but he quickly smiled when Seamus looked at him. In one hand, the blond held a piece of pizza and he moaned around the bite he’d already taken from it.

“Is it good?” Eddie laughed as Seamus crawled towards him. Seamus nodded.

“It’s so good, here, try some.” Seamus ordered as he thrust the pizza towards Eddie’s face. Jordan watched jealously as Seamus balanced himself with a hand upon Eddie’s chest and slowly fed him a piece of his pizza.

“Hey, I want to try some!” Jordan cried out as Eddie chewed around his bite of pizza and flashed Seamus a thumbs up. Seamus looked at Jordan oddly.

“The box is right in front of you dude, just take a piece.” Seamus laughed as he fell on his ass and into Eddie.

 

 

Eddie casually wrapped an arm around Seamus’ shoulders and pulled him close. The blond hummed in content at the warmth and the tastiness of the pizza. Jordan was enraged as Seamus settled against Eddie with a smile.

“Let’s not study anymore.” Eddie suggested as he stared forlornly at their books.

“Yeah, let’s watch a movie.” Jordan suggested and Seamus’ eyes lit up.

“Yes! We should watch that one horror you and I watched, fuck, what was it called?” Seamus looked to Jordan for help. Jordan, of course, remembered the movie because Seamus had got so scared that he’d ducked under Jordan’s arm and hadn’t returned from underneath it until the movie was over.

“You hated that movie.” Jordan laughed.

“Yeah but Eddie hasn’t seen it.” Seamus shrugged and Jordan sighed, of course he’d been thinking of Eddie.

 

 

oOo

 

 

As the movie started, the three boys huddled together. Seamus, of course, was in the middle by request. He still had the pizza box upon his lap and he was picking at it idly.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you make me watch this again.” Seamus groaned and he leaned against Jordan’s shoulder. Jordan scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy.

“We’re watching it because you wanted to!” Jordan reminded him and Seamus shrugged.

“Yeah, but stil.” Seamus muttered and he wriggled to get comfortable. Eddie was a little annoyed he’d chosen Jordan’s shoulder to pillow his head but he daren’t say anything when Seamus was so content.

“Am I going to get scared?” Eddie asked because he wasn’t always so good with horror movies.

“Definitely.” Jordan smirked unkindly.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Seamus murmured and he grabbed Eddie’s hand.

 

 

“You’re not going to be much help if you got scared last time too.” Eddie pouted but he curled his fingers around Seamus’ hand all the same.

“We’ve got Jordan.” Seamus said tiredly as his eyes began to droop. Perhaps he wouldn’t make it through the movie after all.

“Like Jordan would comfort me.” Eddie scoffed as the title credits began to roll. He shuffled just a little closer to Seamus when the eerie music started to play.

“Of course I would,” Jordan offered nicely, “I’d just comfort Seamus first.”

“Don’t be mean,” Seamus hit Jordan’s shoulder. “Maybe you should be in the middle to comfort us both.” Seamus suggested and Jordan and Eddie shook their heads adamantly.

“No, I’m fine.” Eddie murmured.

“Yeah, we’re perfect as we are.” Jordan said into Seamus’ hair.

 

 

“No, really – it’d work out better. You could comfort us both then.” Seamus beamed and he untangled himself from the two other boys.

“Seamus,” Eddie whined when Seamus dropped his hand, “really, I’ll be fine.” Eddie said as Seamus blocked the laptop they were watching the movie upon.

“Nope, c’mon – Jordan can be a pillow for both of us then.” Seamus laughed and he bent down to push at Eddie’s thighs to encourage him to move closer to their friend. “Jordan.” Seamus pouted when the other boy made no move to readjust so that they could sit as Seamus had planned.

“Fine.” Jordan sighed and he shuffled into the spot Seamus used to occupy. Seamus clapped his hands ecstatically. He jokingly pushed Eddie’s head onto Jordan’s shoulder.

“Aw, you look cute.” Seamus giggled before he settled himself on the other side of Jordan.

 

 

Eddie didn’t move because, no matter how much he hated to admit it, the position was comfortable and he was still a little scared of the movie. Jordan didn’t force him off as Seamus settled on the other side of him. Seamus linked his and Jordan’s hands before he leant across him to link Eddie and Jordan’s hands.

“Seamus, what are you doing?” Jordan huffed as Seamus forced him to hold hands with Eddie.

“Holding hands is a comforting gesture.” Seamus told them, which explained next to nothing. When he was sure that Jordan wouldn’t pull his hand away from Eddie’s, Seamus settled back down. But not before linking his own free hand with Eddie’s so that they were all connected.

 

 

“See? This is nice.” Seamus hummed as he grew comfortable once more. Jordan and Eddie didn’t say anything. “We should cuddle like this more often.” Seamus added. Normally, Jordan and Eddie would complain and fight the idea but they had to admit, it actually felt quite nice. As the movie started, Jordan and Eddie wondered why they were always bickering over Seamus. If this was what Seamus wanted, and it was if his actions said anything about it, why not? Eddie thought that Jordan was nice and Jordan knew that he liked the feeling of both Seamus’ and Eddie’s heads upon his shoulder. Perhaps, in the long run, they could make this work. For now though, it was Jordan’s job to keep Seamus and Eddie from having nightmares. If he didn’t succeed, well, then he’d just have to stay the night cuddled up against them (and he wasn’t entirely against that either.)


End file.
